


Sesskag

by amaranthineefflorescence



Series: Inuyasha (anime) short stories [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthineefflorescence/pseuds/amaranthineefflorescence
Summary: A sneek peak into the life of my otp





	Sesskag

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own any of the characters

_**Sesskag** _

* * *

 

 

Silky strands like a sea of moonlight caressing her body. The smooth skin once again littered in various colors and blotches, marks of love and passion. He has always been gentle with her fragile form, their official mating as romantic as one could possibly imagine. But to her delight, he did lose himself sometimes, letting his beast take over and in its wake it left her exausted but content. Over time she began trying to get a rise out of him whenever she could, behaving or dressing in a certain way that got his teeth grinding,his eyes bleeding red and his claws puncturing his palms, all while she played the part of a regal lady. Not that he did not enjoy his little miko testing his steelern restraint, he showed her that more than often, thinking of the times he called her an alluring and enticing being. Her mind drifted to their last little ´adventure´ the night before, a giggle making its way out of her mouth.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind,the velvety markings on them making her shiver and letting goosebumps rise on her skin as a voice as velvety as them made its way to her ear from behind. "Now why are you waking this one from his slumber? Not that this one does not enjoy the sensation of his mate moving against him but it would be expected for you to be rather tired after last nights...activities." The reaction was the one he expected, her whole face lighting up the bright crimso he had always adored on her skin. She muttered a "shut up" and turned around, face still beat red. He only chuckled at this and pulled her closer to him, letting sleep take over once again.

__


End file.
